


Two Commanders, Three Words

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Bratting, Breast Fucking, Cutting, F/M, Face Slapping, Gaslighting, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Manipulation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Obsessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sneaking, Spanking, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Padawan Esme grabs the attention of Commander Cody, who only just now noticed her new “look.” She’s super fucking annoying, so he thinks of a way to shut her up.And now she’s hooked, but he’s discovered something about her that he doesn't prefer.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Original Female Character(s), Hina Ka Esme/Cody Fett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Hina Ka stood next to her master during the briefing. Cody stood behind the two, near Captain Rex. The girl was leaning forward on the table to point at wherever on the holo map. Cody’s eyes traveled south as something got caught in his peripheral. It was dark in the room, besides the blue light of the holograms. But the light never bounced off the 212th’s pseudo-commander like that before. He had his helmet on, but his head was tilted to a noticeable degree. If anyone was looking at him, they could trace their way to where his eyes were focused. 

It looked like she had finally filled into her clothes. Maybe he just now picked up on it...but the change was drastic compared to the image he had in his mind of her; a girl whose legs were too long for her body, thin--in a healthy way--, and--not that it mattered to him, it was just an observation-- _flat._

Cody was well aware of what puberty was, and how hard it can ‘hit,’ but he’d known her as that lanky, blue tag along of the General’s for so long, he thought she’d never grow up. 

But she had. And maybe it was time for a wardrobe upgrade. No matter how she was viewed--sexually or friendly or whatever it might be--it was distracting how her dark brown pants hugged her meatier thighs and new butt. He wondered how much change there would be when she turned around, because he sure as hell hadn’t seen her all day.

Rex grazed his hand to quietly get his attention. His helmet was off, and he was giving his vod a slight head shake of disapproval, mouthing to him that it was obvious he was staring. Only then did stop.

* * *

Cody decided to leave the room ahead of his general, noticing only a few minutes earlier how snug his greys became. He wasn’t even having any of those thoughts, he was just having a quick glance.

Maybe he did stare for too long. 

Hina Ka came up from beside him finding her way under his arm. 

“Meeting wasn’t over. Very unprofessional of you to leave while your general is still speaking.”

Cody took his arm from around her shoulders, annoyed by how she did this _every fucking time_ “I get briefed before the rest of you, I know everything he had to say already.” He fought the urge to fill his curiosity about how much changed in the front. Her voice was just a touch lower, barely noticeable but he was listening very hard. 

“Oh, whatever. Sorry to bother you then.” she crossed her arms and walked ahead with a huff.

He sucked his teeth. He _hated_ those childish games she always played, pretending to be bothered to get what she wanted. That only worked on the general. He grabbed her upper arm to stop her.

She ended up getting whipped around, now chest to chest with the _real_ commander of the 212th.

Cody let out a tiny noise, an “oomph” if you may. He couldn’t help but look down at her breasts, very close to spilling over. The fat molding around the wire and fabric of her beige, cropped corset top. 

“Sorry.” he said as dryly as he could, trying to hide the fact that he was a tad flustered. 

In her head, she was grinning like she had an evil plan or something. Cody may seem stoic to his clone brothers, but to the young Padawan, he was just as easy to read like everyone else. It was kind of cute to her, how he fell for her shit most of the time. She liked the idea of having someone whipped. Her immature moments barely got a second glance from her master anymore. She got her entertainment from getting a rise out of the poor commander. 

“It’s fine.” she said, subtly pressing herself more against him. He probably wasn unaware, but she could see his ears turning red. 

“I wish you would stop with your little games honestly. You’re becoming very intolerable.” he confided.

“Okay, but what’re you gonna do about it? At the end of the day, you report to _me_ , so you have to deal with me one way or another.”  
“I _don’t_ report to you, I report to General Kenobi.” he retorted.

“Well, you can’t get to my master without going through me so haha.” Hina Ka mocked. She did that irking eye roll she always did when she thought she ‘won’ an ‘argument.’ It made Cody want to just put her in a headlock to show her how not-tough she really was. If his temper were a grade worse, it probably would’ve happened by now. 

He gently shoved her with the side of his body before walking away, too tired for anymore back and forth.

Under his armour though, he wished it kept going.


	2. Chapter 2

Hina Ka was finally out of those old clothes and into something that fit much better. Tight clothes are flattering, but not when you’re a second away from popping out of them. But Cody missed seeing that azure cleavage when she bent over in front of him. Now she was oh so modestly covered, in clone armour on one shoulder and on the opposite arm, not wanting to replace her custom deep purple communicator sleeve, and black mid-thigh bodysuit that was drowned out by her long tan tunic and white tabard. 

_At least it was standard Jedi attire_ , he thought to himself. He wondered how some Padawans and even _masters_ get away with the most questionable, non-functional outfits. 

But that was the soldier in him overthinking. 

He and Hina Ka met eyes in the mess hall. Cody quickly looked away, not wanting her to think it was an invitation. He wasn’t in much of a socializing mood, nothing personal. But the man wanted to eat his food in peace. He had his itinerary for the day and having a chat would throw him off schedule.  
Nevertheless, that’s how she took it. He groaned and rolled his eyes seeing her approach, a smile on her face like she always did when she was about to be on her nonsense. 

She sat across from him, starting up whatever conversation she was gonna have while Cody zoned out, mindlessly bringing forkful after forkful to his mouth.

He only came back when he felt her foot glide across his. He looked at her, already prepared to go off when he checked and saw how dirty his shoes had become. 

Before he could check under the table to see the damage, she stroked his shin with her own. He didn’t know why his body ran hot over something so menial. Maybe it was because deep down, he knew it was on purpose. Cody was no fool when it came to body language; he used to have issues with keeping his hands out of people’s faces when he was angry. 

But that half of a commander probably didn’t even know what she was doing, the way she was rambling on like nothing happened. 

Cody was now focused on her lips, nice and a little more purplish against her blue skin. She had done it again to his leg, raising a testing eyebrow at him as if to ask if he was picking up what she was putting down. 

He squinted his eyes at her, thinking about if she were more or less irritating when she had some cock up her ass. It was worth finding out he guessed. The clone couldn’t remember the last time he had some tail. So, he returned the gesture, interlocking one of her legs with his. He leaned back in his chair, signalling that he wasn’t gonna make the next move. But Hina Ka looked at the wall, avoiding his gaze, showing him that she was definitely not going to either. All she did was put her foot against his codpiece. It didn’t do anything for the man, but he felt his armour pressing up against him, so that was the move he was waiting for.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was cramming her into one of the supply closets in one of the busiest corridors usually, but since it was lunch, no one was around. He got a thrill thinking about someone hearing how good he was gonna be giving it to her. 

They didn’t even start off with kissing. He took off whatever armour they needed to get the job done, and Cody tore off her garbs, much heavier and thick than he had thought. The garments dropped to the floor with thuds. She was fully exposed in front of him, the single lightsource--a flickering bulb--did just enough for him to see all of her glory. 

“You’re not gonna take the rest of your clothes off?” she asked.

“Nah, one of us needs to be presentable if someone comes in.”

“You can’t just lock the door?”

“Whoever has business in here obviously is gonna have a key, there’s no poi--”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before her tongue was down his throat. Cody groaned, loving her eagerness. He took his hardening cock out from under his blacks and he eased her hand around it, setting the pace for her to jack him. She took his hand and put it on her butt, inviting him to play around with it, knowing how just yesterday, she could feel his eyes on it. 

Hina Ka lightly gasped in their heated lip lock, feeling his fingers stroking the slit of her pussy as he gave her the reach around. She was a little embarrassed by how wet she already was; his fingers popping in and out and the beginning of her hole made an obscene noise with her juices. She gripped his dick tighter and pumped it faster. He quietly grunted from the change of pace. He couldn’t wait to be deep in that dripping cunt.  
He put his hand on her head, applying pressure. She broke the kiss confused as to why he was putting so much force on her skull. 

“For kriff’s sake. Suck it.”

“Ew, I don’t know where it’s been.”

He gave her a blank expression. Just why the fuck would she sit there and agree to get fucked if she didn’t think he was clean? Granted, he had a single rubber. But why would she even say something like that?As if he was the stud of the 212th and picking up any girl he could find. That’s the little stuff that makes him angry. 

To make him more bothered, she was smirking like it was funny. He wasn’t laughing. Why would that be funny? It was honestly kind of rude. She’d probably storm out crying if he said some nonsense like that to her. 

He put his hands on her shoulders anf forced her down that way. She turned her face away from his now fully hard cock. Cody recognized what kind of ploy she was trying to pull off. He thought that brat shit was pretty hot. It was all he watched during his ‘me-time,’ so he had a good understanding of how to go about it. 

He roughly whipped her head back to him, making her look up at him with those cherry red eyes. Cody’s cock twitched thinking about her face with streaks of his cum all over it.

He took his cock and smeared the precum of his tip on her mouth, pressing himself past her lips. But she didn’t budge, and Cody was growing impatient.  
“Just open your fucking mouth and stop being complicated.”

Hina Ka parted her lips ever so slightly. Cody sucked his teeth and pushed through the little opening, prying her mouth open. He thrust into her mouth hard, using her head to pull him fully on and off his cock. He was moaning obscenities to her, calling her anything that came to his mind, whether it be degrading or something endearing. 

Hina Ka didn’t break eye contact. She intently watched every nose scrunch, delightful eye roll, and lip bite. She hollowed her cheeks more, making Cody halt and hunch over her head, letting out swears as he began to weakly pump himself into his mouth. The slow rhythm made her sigh. Cody heard her sound of boredom, and pushed himself to give her the same energy he just was. But he was too close.

After a few quick seconds, he couldn’t take any more. He pulled out of her warm, wet mouth, and jerked himself swiftly as he came on her face, just like he wanted to.

Hina Ka wiped her face right on the abdomen of his blacks, leaving it to get all crusty later.

“You’re a bitch for that.”

“And you cum too quick.”

Hina Ka redressed and left out first, leaving Cody to recover and while knowing coming out at the same time would be suspicious.

Cody had his own question answered. She was suddenly a lot more enjoyable to be around. Although, he felt as if he was the one who got just tamed, not her bratty ass. 

He waited maybe half a minute before putting on his armour again, not really caring about how straight it looked because he was gonna take it off again soon for his shower. And then he left the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pussy put his ass to sleep now he calling me nyquil


	3. Chapter 3

These rendezvouses became more frequent and more risky, with Hina Ka on her knees wherever Cody suggested. But he wanted something more electrifying. 

Surprisingly, it had been the first time he had brought her to his office to do what they had to do. He looked over his shoulders before pulling her in. She quickly stacked up the papers on his desk and set them in a pile on his floor. Then she sat on his desk and kicked off her boots and began to undress. Cody approached her, undoing the top half of his armour. He couldn’t even finish before he had the urge to just lunge himself at her, kissing her with enough passion for a year while he slowly teased her pussy. Her small hands were placed on his scarred up arms, caressing them as they swapped spit.  
Hina Ka started to undo his armour herself, yearning to have herself filled by his thick, veiny manhood. Cody didn’t hesitate once his member was freed to push it right into her, making them both cease for a good moment as their bodies adjusted to the pleasure. Cody picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and then Cody began to fuck her tight, wet hole. Her legs quickly became undone as he rammed into her nice and deep, hitting her special spot over and over like he had it memorized. Her chin rested on his shoulder, her bone straight hair sprang around as the clone gave her everything he had. 

“You’re really strong.” she let out between pants, marveled that he hadn’t got tired of carrying her yet. 

“I have to be.” he replied bluntly. He didn’t want to lose his rhythm.

A few minutes later, Cody’s legs gave out. He set her on his desk, just needing a second to catch his breath. But she barely gave him a break and went on her knees and started sucking at his cock drenched in her own wetness. Cody didn’t think he could become anymore aroused, but seeing her taste herself made him feel like he could go on all night. She released him and stroked him before getting back in her place on the desk. He laid next to her, letting his legs hang off. He instructed her to get on top, and she did. She used her hips to get his dick from off his stomach and position it for her. She hopped right back on it with no problem, continuing the pace they had set before. 

“Fuck, slow down…” Cody pleaded. “I don’t want to finish yet.”

“You shouldn’t have let me on top then, dummy.” Hina Ka disregarded his request, smirking down at him all helpless. She took him fully, then circled her hips slowly against his lap, making Cody moan out, louder than he had been the whole time. 

“Yeah, you like that?” she said. She spelled out her name with her hips and watched him tremble and moan. “You’re so easy, Cod’ika.”

“Don’t call me that,” he said through gritted teeth. He felt himself about to finish. He remembered he didn’t have any rubber on, and cursed himself for being so horny earlier he couldn’t think. 

“Why not Cod’ika?” without stopping her movements, she leaned forward on her elbows to press kisses on his sleek face. She reverted back to riding him as she licked at his ear shell. 

“Hina Ka, stop, I’m gonna cum!”

“Call me Commander.”

“Fuuucking hell, just get off before I paint your insides white.”

Hina Ka only sped up, slamming her hips down on him each time, and then fully releasing him, and then slamming back down on him.

“You have to call me Commander.”

Cody had too much pride. He couldn’t, even if he tried, not during sex. It felt...degrading(?) to give her his actually earned and deserved title.  
He grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over, rawing her hard until she was the one begging him to stop. 

“Yeah, now you call _me_ Commander.”

“Aaah commander! Fuck me, fuck me harder!” 

He gave her whatever else he had in him before pulling out and coating her thighs and belly with spunk. 

“Damn,” he panted. “That pussy is something else.”

“Ew, shut up. That’s weird.” 

“I’m just trying to compliment you.” 

Hina Ka rolled her eyes, getting off the desk in search of a rag or a tissue. She could’ve rubbed his cum on his blacks again but he really didn’t like that, not even in the teasing way.

“Oh shit,” she said from across the room.

“What?”

“I sense my master walking down the hall. He’s coming in here.”

“Fucking great.” Cody put his stuff back on while Hina Ka wiped herself on the fucking flag of the Republic. 

The next thing they heard was a knock, making them both jolt. But the girl wasn’t even dressed yet, why wasn’t she fucking dressed yet? Cody had no choice but to hide her under his desk, like his general wouldn’t be able to sense her through the wood.

He looked down at her, seeing that sly little grin on her face. He knew what she was thinking, but sincerely begged her not to, saying he was really sensitive and he’d make a fool of himself and--

“Come in!” he called with a second knock.

Obi Wan walked in and sat down. Cody felt that mischievous cunt undoing his codpiece. _Oh, if the general knew how his padawan spent her time…_ he thought.

She slipped his still half hard cock out of the black and enveloped it in her mouth, sucking roughly at the stimulated tip. Cody didn’t know it would feel that good. His hands gripped at his desk and his head threw back involuntarily. Cody snapped back, covering his mouth. His eyes were wide at how his body reacted. Obi Wan stared at him, concerned.

“Is everything alr--”

“Fever!” he exclaimed, hoping it was enough.

“Oh, alright...so back to what I was saying…”

Cody was shocked, but infinitely grateful the general couldn’t hear her wet mouth slopping on his dick, because he definitely could. He couldn’t focus on what was being said while trying to hold back any more reactions. 

Hina Ka sucked on him like she was drinking a thick smoothie from a straw. Cody’s legs were bouncing under the desk. Sometimes his feet would wrap around her back, or kick her in the knee to try pathetically to get her to ease up. 

Ugh, but then Obi Wan crossed her mind. The thought of him being in the room while she was naked and blowing off the commander made her suddenly feel super uncomfortable, like almost embarrassed. She was done now. She watched Cody’s body relax finally. Poor sap. 

But she still had to stay under there until her master was finished discussing whatever it was with Cody. She reached under the small opening at the bottom of the desk and grabbed her bra and sash from right near Obi Wan’s foot. How did he not see that? Her tunic was too thick to slip from under the crack so she left it. 

When he finally left, she emerged. Cody didn’t look pleased, not one bit.

“What’re you pouting about?”

“You were about to get us caught.”

“Unfortunate. I’ll see you tomorrow. In my quarters this time.”

Cody groaned. How he dealt with her this long was a mystery to him. Maybe he was whipped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: self harm

Hina Ka was face down in her pillow, taking Cody’s angry cock. She was just thinking about a lot of things that day. She hadn’t said anything the whole time, making Cody a little uneasy. Was she not enjoying herself? Asking would make him seem insecure of his own abilities though, so he just kept going. 

“Cody?” 

“What?” he said, still pumping into her. 

“Does this ever get boring to you?” 

“Not at all. I like doing this with you.”

“Oh, okay.” Hina Ka went back to her pillow. 

“Are...you bored? Of fucking me all the time.”

“Eh.”

That was one way to strike his ego, he thought. What was he doing wrong? 

He slowly pulled out and laid beside her. He wasn’t in the mood to go on.

“You can tell me what’s on your mind.” he hesitantly patted her hair. He couldn’t think of a time where they ever just enjoyed each other’s company ever since they started hooking up.

“I already know what you’re gonna say.” Hina Ka answered. 

Cody scoffed. “I’m not that predictable. Try me.”

“Do you like me?”

Well, it wasn’t what he was expecting. But he could give her an honest answer.

“Because I know I used to piss you off alot. And then suddenly you agreed to sleep with me. So like, is this real? Or are we just fucking?”

“I don’t know.” was his oh so profound answer. “I still think you’re a bitch just as much as before. And we can’t be in a real relationship because fraternizing is prohibited. But, I think you’re pretty nice and...pretty. And being around you is fun. So, I do like you I guess.”

“Hmm,” Hina Ka sighed. She rolled over to face him. “One more question.”

“Okay.”

“Do you love me?”

Cody practically choked on his own spit.

“W-what?” he asked, perplexed more than ever before in his life.

“That’s my answer I guess.” Hina Ka rolled back over. Cody put a hand on her shoulder to coax her into facing him again. 

“Hina Ka…” he said gently.

“You don’t have to say anything. I asked, and that was what was said. I can’t be mad at honesty.”

She was visibly upset, and the atmosphere was pretty heavy. But even if he wanted to cheer her up, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He guessed he could love her the way he loved his brothers; indirectly. But that obviously isn’t what she wanted. Cody just laid there awkwardly, staring up at the ceiling. Getting up and leaving right after that kind of chat would probably sway her to stop engaging in their games. He’d understand. 

“Do you...love me?” he asked grudgingly,

Hina Ka rolled over and shot him a dirty look. 

“I don’t have any attachments.” was all she answered with.

Cody sat up and looked at the closet that was being held shut with a piece of furniture, and all the clothes on the floor. No attachments, right? Maybe she meant with people. 

He realized they now had both dodged that question. 

“Do you like me?” he rephrased.

Her face relaxed. She propped herself up on her elbow.

“I like a man in charge, yeah. You wouldn’t be in here if I didn’t like you.”

“So, you only like me because I’m your commander?”

Hina Ka scoffed. “You’re not my commander, I’m yours, firstly. And you being a commander is part of it, yeah.”

Cody just kissed her on the cheek. He didn’t know why, it felt like a reflex. 

“You want to keep going.” 

He couldn’t tell if she was asking or telling him. 

But in response to whatever she was suggesting, he stroked her thigh under the blanket. She kissed his scar, and then moved her hand south to his cock, which she stroked meticulously. 

“Can we do something kinky?” Hina Ka asked.

“Like?”

“I don’t know...like, I play a girl off her hinges after she finds out she isn’t loved by the man she gave her body to, and you can be the dude.”  
Cody’s eyes went wide. Was this based on true events? What kind of kink is that? Had she really been that hurt by him not saying he loved her? He flinched when she got up from the bed. Hina Ka was digging around in one of her drawers, and then came back over with something in her hand, as it was balled up in a fist. He didn’t know what she had, but he suddenly felt a little threatened. Oh, but seeing her tie her hair up into a nice, high ponytail was intoxicating. The way her boobs went up with her arms, and being able to fully see her face felt like a privilege. He wasn’t lying when she said she was pretty. It never really processed in his head that she was literally blue though. At least she wasn’t that corny 501st blue.

“You’re so beautiful.” he muttered.

Hina Ka rolled her eyes. 

“Move the blanket. I don’t want it to get messy.” she directed. 

Cody shoved it to the opposite corner of the bed. He was going to sit up but she pushed him back on his back. His body ran hot from that. He jerked his cock to the sight of her body. 

“I’m serious, you are so stunning to me.”

Hina Ka lowered her body, her chest now near his hardening length. 

Cody groaned to himself, feeling a little embarrassed by just how horny he was. He wanted her mouth on him again. She used her breasts to surround his cock, moving herself up and down against him. The clone moaned out from the new warmth. He thrust his hips up to form his own pace. Hina Ka’s tongue padded against his pink tip, occasionally giving it a small suck. Cody was in heaven. He couldn’t help being so vocal. His toes curled against his foot. The pleasure was immense. His lips curled into a smile, eyes closed as he bucked into her mouth and tits. The commander’s heart fluttered from what he considered to be a very kind and intimate activity. 

“You’re so easy, Commander.” she teased.

“No, you’re just so fucking good.” he replied. “Is this part of your little fantasy thing?”

“No.” she answered simply. She stopped her movements, making Cody whine. She opened her hand to reveal a small blade, it looked like a shard of something actually. 

“Woah, what’re you doing with that?”

“Nothing to you. Don’t worry.”

She glid the shard across her arm. Cody grabbed it from her. He was in pure disbelief at how she just did that to herself. She was bleeding right on his stomach in little, frequent drips.

“What’s the matter with you? Are you okay?” he observed her arm, applying pressure to it. Hina Ka snatched it back though.

“I’m in character. Now you have to keep reminding me that you don’t love me. That way I’ll be so heartbroken that I end up killing myself because if you don’t love me, no one will.”

“No! I’m not doing this kind of thing with you. You need to go to the infirmary.”

“Cody, relax. Just go along with it.”

“This is really a roleplay? Or is this how you’re feeling?”

“I just can’t believe I poured so much into this for me to get nothing back.” she said in character.

“Hina Ka,” he looked up at her with a face of worry and anxiety for her safety. “Why are you acting like this?”

She took back the shard; Cody had a loose grip as he didn’t want to get cut. 

“Because of you.” she retorted calmly. She did it again, making a big X on her forearm. Cody gagged. There wasn’t much blood during the war due to the weapons used, so he never was able to get used to the sight of so much. His skin was stained now. He was afraid to get up and leave, believing that Hina Ka might do something _permanent_.

Cody couldn’t let this go on any further. He wrapped her arm up and took back the piece of what he now recognized as plastoid. He stuffed it in his tactical belt and wiped her blood off with his undershirt. 

“Wait.” Hina Ka held his arm, stopping him from leaving. “Please, just tell me you love me.”

“I love you.”

“You don’t mean it!” she cried. She threw her blanket over herself and began to cry. “Just get out! I hate you. I hope you kill yourself. Never talk to me again.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing was more awkward than having to do files together. It was if Obi Wan had sensed the tension and was forcing us to make amends. If only he knew. 

Cody kept glancing over. I chose to ignore him. I hadn’t said a word to him since that day. Thankfully, there were no missions or anything that required us to communicate. I changed out my Jedi robes back into more casual wear, something to show off my arms. I like when people ask me what happened, but I wear my communicator sleeve on that arm so I haven’t grabbed any attention yet. The outfit change was also to show Cody what he was missing, even though I guess I was the one to break things off. Still, if he really did love me, he’d beg for me back and say he was sorry, and then _formally_ confess his attraction.

“I’m finished.” he said to me as he shut off his datapad.

“Shut up.” I muttered, half-talking to him.

“Do you need help?”

“Leave me alone.” I said louder.

It was cute to see him try. I looked up and his face was in his hands, defeated, as if me denying him was tearing him apart from the inside out.   
I honestly wasn’t ready for him to come over to me. I ignored his presence though, and focused on finishing my work so I could go meditate or something. But then he touched me. His nasty ass glove was on my face. I have sensitive skin, I could’ve broken out into hives. I don’t know where it's been.

He made me kiss him! Okay, he didn’t have a grip on my face or anything so I guess I had leaned in first… I immediately felt a quiver in my coochie. At this point, being around him just made my body naturally go into horny mode: my legs spread open involuntarily and I just feel like tearing off my top. But it was brief. I didn’t have the time to even slip my tongue in. He pulled a chair up next to me and took over my work. I wasn’t going to say thanks; he volunteered. I kissed his scar. His ears turned a little pink. I could sense he liked it, but I wouldn’t pry. I still hated him, he made me cut myself! I don’t think I could ever forgive him. Everything was his fault. And now that I was getting a good look at him, I realized how fucking ugly he was. Out of all the clones, I could’ve found a better looking one to smash.

“I hate you.” I reminded him. I smiled hearing him sigh. I was hurting his little feelings, _meaning_ that what I thought about him mattered to him, therefore, proving that he was hooked on me.

“Do you think about how you made me want to kill myself?” I asked him.

“I try not to.”

“Well, you did.”

“Sorry.” was all he said. My smile quickly turned into my resting face. He was such a douchebag. 

He passed me back my datapad soon after. He had completely everything in what would’ve taken me maybe another half hour--not because I don’t know what I’m doing, but because I get sidetracked alot. 

“I love you.” he said as I stood up to grab my things.

I heard him, but I sensed a lot of pity on him, so I didn’t answer. I didn’t want his sympathy. I just left the room. But he followed me, and dragged me back in and shut the door behind us.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Hina Ka would fight irl idc we just would not be friends because we'd think we were both copying one another or something


End file.
